


304 with a twist

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Justin had turned around and gone back up the stairs after he put the bracelet on Brian. And what if Brian had discovered bruises on Justin's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	304 with a twist

**Brian POV**

Why does it affect me so much to have him touch my skin? He's just tying my bracelet on my wrist. There is absolutely nothing sexual about it. I can't believe he saved me like that. I was beginning to think that I was going to jail for being a pedophile thanks to my dear family. It's amazing that he has so much faith in me that he decides to get the little demon spawn to tell the truth.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your boyfriend?" I ask him instead of what I really want to ask.

"Yeah." He doesn't sound too enthusiastic. Trouble in paradise? God I hope so, he is much too good to be with the fiddle fuck.

He turns and walks down the stairs while I go back inside. I leave the door open, one can always hope. I take of the damn bracelet I can never wear that again without thinking about my stupid nephew and his accusations.

That's when I hear it. Someone is coming up the stairs. I turn around just in time to see him coming up again. I lift my eyebrow and smirk at him.

"Did you forget something?"

He gives me this little smile.

"Yeah, I think I forgot my boyfriend."

With that, he walks up to me and kisses me. At first, I just stand there but then my arms go around him and I kiss him back.

YES! YES! YES! He got it; he understood what I was trying to tell him. He's back in my arms where he damn well belongs. I hope to fuck that this means he's back. I'm not sure I could handle it if this is just a little walk on the wild side for him.

I have to up the ante a little. I snake his vest down his arms and start pulling at the hem of that horrendous turtleneck shirt he's wearing.

He doesn't object, he just lifts up his arms to allow me to pull it all the way off. I keep kissing my boy and touch his sweet face. God I have missed him so fucking much, I didn't realize just how much until my lips touched his again.

When we finally pull apart, I look at him and his eyes are glazed over, as they always are when he's really horny. My eyes rake down his torso and grow wider when I see red marks on his white skin. I look further and see more marks on his arms. I get more and more pissed the more marks I see. He notices that I have stopped and look at me.

"What is it Brian? Why did you stop?"

"Who gave you those, Sunshine?" I ask pointing at the red marks on his body.

He blushes and try to bend down to get his shirt but I stop him.

"Oh, no you don't Sunshine. I want to know what the fuck happened. Did that piece of shit hit you?"

I'm fuming no one hits my baby. Oh my god did I just think of Justin as my baby. I'm turning in to a god damn lesbian over here.

"He got kind of pissed when I told him what I was going to do today. Told me to let you get out of your own mess and to butt out of it. I told him to stay the fuck out of it, that he couldn't tell me what I can and cannot do. He wasn't too pleased with that answer and lost it. He hit me several times and only stopped when I escaped to the bathroom and locked the door. He eventually had to go to class and I left."

He tells me this matter-of-factly as if this is a normal occurrence. I'm seething and ready to find that fucker and beat him to a pulp when he continues.

"I didn't have time to pack any of my things but I planned to go over there tomorrow and pack. I was going to go to Daphne and ask her if I can move in with her I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Is this the first time he has hit you?"

"Yes and the last. I sure as fuck don't stay with someone who hits me."

He says with conviction.

I'm relieved I don't like to think of him being abused in any way.

"Well Sunshine let's go."

He looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"Where are we going?"

"To get your stuff, I don't trust him to not throw them out if you don't come home tonight."

"Brian no, this is not your fight."

He pleads with me.

"Like hell it's not. Nobody hits my boyfriend."

Oh, shit did I just say that out loud? Looking at his face, I would say that yes I did.

"What did you just say?"

He whispers.

I look at everything but him for a while until he grabs my face between his hands and force me to look at him.

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?"

He looks so god damn hopeful that all I can do is nod. He breaks out in one of his sunshine best and jumps into my arms-

"God I love you Brian."

He breathes in my ear.

I smile a genuine smile for the first time since he left me.

"Let's go get your things, ok?"

"Ok."

We go down to the Corvette.

"New car?"

He has one eyebrow lifted.

I smirk.

"Mikey calls it boyfriend-replacement-therapy."

He laughs out loud at that.

"I bet you told him that you have never had a boyfriend."

How the fuck does, he know me so well. I just give him my patented tongue in cheek smirk.

We arrive at the fiddler's and we walk up the stairs.

"Christ Sunshine, what a shit hole. How the fuck did you live here for so long?"

"I have no idea."

We talked about it in the car there and decided that he should do this himself and that I should stay out of sight unless he needed help. He opens the door and steps in, he stops in mid move. I can only assume that the fiddler is there because I am next to the door and can't see shit inside the apartment.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Ethan?"

"Well you aren't going to need your sketch pads anymore. I won't let you just go off to help that whore, then come home, and draw his picture all night. Do you really think I'm that stupid Justin?"

"You won't let me? You have absolutely no say in the matter Ethan. Do you really think that I'm staying with you after you hit me? I'm not that weak or have that little self esteem."

I can hear that he has crossed the line of pissed a couple miles back.

"Give me a break Justin, who the fuck do you think would ever want you? We both know that Brian doesn't and with this obsession you have with him no one else is going to put up with you, so I guess you're stuck with me."

"You really are a stupid fuck Ethan. Even if no one in the world would ever want me, again I still wouldn't stay with you. I'm perfectly capable of being alone if I should have to be."

I can hear Ethan move towards him.

"You are not going anywhere Justin I'm not giving you up. Not after all the hard work we did to get you to leave that whoring asshole."

"We? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I have a nice little business deal with Michael. I lure you away from the whore and he pays me 10.000 dollars. The only stipulation was that you had to stay with me at least a year before I would get my money."

My mouth drops when I hear that. I start seeing red and I'm just about to leave to go and confront Mikey when Ethan starts speaking again.

"Now get your sorry ass in here and start cleaning up, the place looks like a pigsty."

At that, I step in to the room and the fiddler's eyes grow to almost double size.

"Hello Ethan, how's it hanging?"

The sarcasm in my voice is almost dripping of the walls.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to help Justin pack up his things and bring him back home where he belongs. You know, if you hadn't hit him I'm sure he would have stayed with you at least a little while longer. You really fucked up with that little temper tantrum. You see Justin is one of the strongest persons I know and he would never let anybody degrade him either physically or mentally."

During our little standoff, Justin has started gathering his things in a duffel bag not unlike the one his mother brought to my office almost 2 years ago. When he is done he walks up to me.

"Let's go Brian; I really don't want to be in this rat hole any longer."

Without a parting word to Ian, we leave and go down to the car. We look at each other and smile.

"Thank god that's over. Should we go to Michael's now or later?"

Justin asks with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Let's get you home first Sunshine. I think we should deal with Michael at the family dinner at Deb's tonight."

He looks at me and smiles brightly.

"You really are pissed with him aren't you? I mean to do it in front of everybody means that they can't blame you for his fuck-up this time."

"I know I've had enough and this was just the last straw. Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"He thinks he is the only one you are allowed to fall in love with."

His voice is so low that I almost didn't hear him.

When we get back to the loft we put the deadbolt on the door and turn off all of the phones, we don't really want to be interrupted before we leave for dinner.

I start kissing him again and once more, I pull of his shirt. He reciprocates by pulling off my wife-beater and open up my pants. I remove his hands and pull him towards the bedroom. When we get there, I undress him and push him on the bed. He looks at me with amused eyes but I can see the underlying lust there as well. I take off my own pants and drop down on top of him. He laughs and pulls me closer.

"God I've missed you Brian."

"I've missed you too Sunshine."

I admit looking deep into his azure blue eyes.

I start trailing kisses along his jaw to that sensitive spot behind his ear. He is practically purring and I smile wide. I continue kissing down his torso licking every mark that stupid fuck put on his beautiful skin. I nibble at his nipples and he moans loudly. When I get to his cock, I take it all the way down my throat and swallow. He bucks of the bed and makes this keening noise that I absolutely love.

"You taste so good baby."

Baby, did I just call him baby? I really am fucked. He smiles so brightly I'm almost blinded. I get the lube, put some on my fingers, and warm it up a little. When I stick the first finger in his hole, he sighs as if he is finally home.

"You are so fucking tight Sunshine."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

My head jerk up at that.

"What do you mean it's been a while?"

"I haven't bottomed since you."

He admits with red cheeks. I'm floored and can't help myself but smile a huge ass smile. I put another finger in and start to scissor them. When he starts to fuck himself on my fingers, I pull them out. He groans in frustration but sighs happily when I put my sheathed cock to his hole instead. I push in only a little and wait for him to adjust before pushing in a little more. When I'm finally fully imbedded in his sweet tight channel we both start moving in perfect harmony.

"Fuck how I've missed this. No one is as good as you."

He tells me looking deep into my eyes.

"Me too Sunshine."

We come at the same time and I fall on him utterly spend but happy for the first time in months.

I think about how much he means to me and how close I came to loosing him to some slimy bastard who didn't really love him. I realize the fault is entirely my own. All he ever wanted was to know that I care about him. At that very moment, I wow to myself that that is never going to happen again. I take a deep breath to steel myself and turn my head so that my mouth is close to his ear.

"I love you."

He gasps and turns his head to look at my face.

"I love you." I tell him again this time looking into his eyes.

"Oh god, I love you too Brian."

Tears start to fall down his cheeks and I kiss them away.

"Shh baby, don't cry. I can't stand to see you sad."

"I'm not sad, I have never in my life been happier."

He smiles and wipes the tears of his face.

"Let's go take a shower, we stink, and we have to be at Deb's in an hour."

I pull him up with me and we go out to the bathroom. I turn on the shower while he takes a piss. It's amazing even these mundane and everyday things I've missed. We get in the shower and wash each other slowly and sensually. We dry each other off and put on some clothes.

I give him a final kiss before we drive off to confront my 'best friend' in front of the entire family. When we get there, everybody is already there and all of them stare at us when we walk in with our arms around each other. You could have heard a pin drop.

"What happened to the fiddler?"

Emmett is the first to come out of his shock.

"Well he took offence to me wanting to help Brian with his lying sack nephew and smacked me around a little. When I went to give back, Brian's bracelet one thing let to another and he kind of saw all the bruises on my torso. We went to Ethan's place to pick up all my things."

They all just stare at him for a second before Deb rushes over, knocks me to the side, and pulls Justin in to a bone-breaking hug. He groans painfully and I have to pull Deb off him.

"Deb, didn't you hear, the boy has bruises all over his torso. You are hurting the man let him go."

She gets off him and apologizes.

"That's alright Deb, it's not your fault, but it is your sons."

Justin turns around and sends a deadly glare at Michael who blanches and takes a step back.

"What do you mean? How is this Michael's fault?"

Ben looks confused and steps up to his boyfriend.

"Well Ben, it seams that sweet little innocent Mikey have had a little deal with the fiddle fuck." I say shooting daggers at Michael. "Little Mikey promised him 10.000 dollars if he would seduce Justin away from me and keep him for a year. What he didn't count on was the stupid fuck would hit Justin and for Justin to be strong enough to walk the fuck away from him."

The entire family stands there with there mouths hanging open and stare at me.

"Did he tell you that?"

Michael asks me with venom in his voice and points at Justin.

"No, the fiddler did. He hadn't seen me and he was under the false impression that Justin would give in to him and believe that no one would ever want him again, seeing as he is obsessed with me, his words not mine."

All of them looks at Michael to see if he was going to deny it. He just looks at me defiantly.

"He was ruining your life Brian; I had to do something I'm your best friend."

"The fuck you are. What you are is a jealous petty asshole."

Justin spat.

"You have no right to talk to me that way. I have known Brian for 16 years and I know him a lot better than you do."

"No you don't Mikey. If you really knew me you would have know that not only did Justin not ruin my life, he is the best damn thing to ever happen to me."

No one from the family had said a thing during all of this and when I look around, I see nothing but stunned faces.

"What the fuck are you all staring at? Are you trying to find some way to pin this on Brian as you always do? Well guess what? This is in no way shape or form his fucking fault."

Whoa Justin is pissed I grab his hand and give it a gentle squeeze he visibly relaxes and we move over to stand right in front of Mikey.

"Where the fuck were you going to get 10.000 dollars? No don't tell me, you were going to go to Brian and tell him some sob story and get him to give you the money, as a loan of course but since we all know you will not ever have that much money he would never see a cent of it ever again. Am I close?"

Michael looks down and refuses to answer. I just stare at him not believing my eyes.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Not only were you planning on ruining my life, but I was going to pay for it too? You really are a piece of work Michael."

"Get the fuck out of my house. You have ruined my life."

Michael spits in Justin's face. Justin just laughs out loud.

"I've ruined your life. That's hysterical Michael. I have never done anything to you. Even if Brian and I had never met he wouldn't have fucked you."

All of a sudden, it was as if Deb woke up from a deep slumber.

"Michael Charles Novotny I have never in my life been so ashamed of calling you my son. How the fuck could, you do that to Brian and Justin. I think you should go home now I really don't want to look at you right now."

"But Ma..."

"Shut the fuck up Michael. I can't believe that I could fall for someone who could do that to another person. I'll move out tonight if I can find someplace else to stay."

None of us had ever seen Ben look that angry.

"You can stay with us Ben, at least till you find someplace of your own."

Mel said. All of them had turned their backs on Michael and pulled Justin and I in to the kitchen and we sat down to eat. Michael came in but Deb had cleared his place setting away.

"You better leave now Michael. You are really not welcome here right now."

Vic said in a gentle but firm tone. Michael started crying as he left the house. We had a pleasant dinner and all of them seamed happy that Justin and I were together again.

Justin moved back into the loft with me and to my big surprise, and his I'm sure, we have been monogamous ever since.

No one from the gang is talking to Michael anymore. Vic told us that Deb finally started talking to him after 3 months. He never came to family dinner anymore despite the fact that Deb still held them every Sunday.

Six months after he moved back in asked Justin to marry me and I'm happy to say that he said yes. We had a beautiful wedding with only Ted, Emmett, Ben, Deb, Vic, Mel, Lindz, Daphne, Jennifer, and Molly there.

I don't think that I will ever be able to forgive Michael for what he did to us, but you never know.


End file.
